September Our First Together
by Zyan R. Leppard
Summary: Song-Fic, participante de la página "Es de Fanfics" para el 7º Desafío Relámpago •SeptemberChallenge.1. Porque cuando sus almas se reconocieron mientras bailaban, era el comienzo de una historia más allá. Pues cuando la abuela Hinata recuerda cuando conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, recordó el cariño que le tenía a su difunto esposo.


•

•

•

•.•

•

 **Desclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.  
La historia es completamente mía y no permito que sea publicada fuera de fanfiction._

 _Song-Fic, participante de la página_ _ **"Es de Fanfics"**_ _para el 7º Desafío Relámpago #SeptemberChallenge.1_

 _Inspirando el song-fic en la canción de Earth Wind and Fire - September_

•

•.•

•

•

•

 **= September Our First Together=**

•

•

•

"¿Abuela, podrías contarnos otra vez como es que tú y el abuelo se conocieron?"—un enorme par de ojos perlados miraron con ilusión a una mujer de edad avanzada. Sus largas canas mezcladas con esas hebras azuladas denotaban toda la sabiduría que esa mujer destilaba por los poros de sus arrugadas mejillas.

"Pero te he contado muchas veces esa historia, Himawari"—reprochó la anciana mujer, con ojos idénticos a los de la pequeña niña, qué ahora estaba dentro de ese calentito edredón azul.

"¡Oh vamos! Una vez más"—suplicó la chiquilla, poniendo sus manos en son de súplica.

La vieja mujer suspiró derrotada, una suave sonrisa se coló en sus arrugados labios y asintió con tranquilidad. Buscando en la habitación, la silla que solía ocupar cuando le contaba cuentos a su adorada nieta.

"Sólo prométeme, que te dormirás si te cuento la historia. Tus padres no tardarán en llegar y me reprocharán si no estás dormida".

"¡De acuerdo!"—exclamó Himawari con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro infantil. Se acomodó rápidamente entre las cobijas y esperó pacientemente a que su abuela se pusiera cómoda. ¡Adoraba esa historia!—"Vamos Hinata Obba-san. Quiero escuchar la historia"—se quejó la niña de nueva cuenta.

La vieja Hinata sonrió, esa niña tenía todo menos sueño. Su gran energía la había heredado de una de sus hijas. Acomodó su suéter de estambre lila y se acomodó los lentes con cuidado, viendo que la inquietud de la menor estaba por estallar.

"Bueno aquí vamos… Fue a penas cuando yo tenía 18 años, fue la primera vez que cruzamos palabra… nunca imaginé que precisamente él, de todos los que estábamos en ese lugar me sacara a bailar..."

Los ojos perlados de Himawari se abrieron emocionados, viendo con ese brillo a su abuela.

Una nube de humo se colaba en la mente de la Uchiha mayor, recordando con todo detalle esa noche.

•.•

 **Tokyo, Japón 1978.**

 _Do you remember the_ _  
_ _21st night of September?_ _  
_ _Love was changing the minds of pretenders_ _  
_ _While chasing the clouds away_

Tan bella y enorme giraba aquella enorme esfera de cristal en medio del salón. Mientras bastante gente disfrutaba de las luces de colores y neón; al mismo tiempo que la pista dónde sus pies daban pasos de un lado a otro se iluminaba en llamativas luces coloridas. El humo artificial salía de la esquina de la gran discoteca.

Mucha gente se acomodaba en hileras casi perfectas para hacer un paso de swing y lucirse a otros durante esa noche de sábado. Los vestidos con vuelo giraban orgullosos a las caderas de sus damas, mientras que los zapatos varoniles deslizaban en la pista.

— ¡Vamos Hinata, se nos hará tarde!—entre todo aquel alboroto, apenas si podía escuchar a la dueña de esa voz.

En realidad, no estaba segura de estar en ese lugar. Abrió con sorpresa sus opalinos ojos al ver la cantidad de gente disfrutando del alto volumen de la música y las luces que daban un ambiente tan entretenido.

—N-no creo que s-sea buena idea—se quejó la joven, insegura de sí misma llevó una de sus manos hecha puño a la altura de su pecho con un deje angustioso.

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Hoy es una noche especial, celebramos que has cumplido tu mayoría de edad!—habló casi a gritos, una despampanante rubia de ojos azules. Mirando maravillada la discoteca— ¡Además te ves hermosa, Hinata! ¡No seas aguafiestas y vayamos a bailar!—antes de poder objetar algo más fue jalada casi con violencia al interior del lugar.

Intimidada por todo el tumulto de personas que bailaban o bebían en altas mesas de bar, se vio nerviosa. Su personalidad tímida no ayudaba mucho, casi siempre era metida en líos por sus dos desinhibidas compañeras de trabajo. Pudo distinguir la larga cabellera rubia de Ino Yamanaka junto al par de rollos castañas de Tenten Hoshiro. Aquel par de jóvenes portaban bonitos vestidos de vuelo llegando bajo sus rodillas y altas zapatillas de taco ancho de charol. Ella no se consideraba que estaba en el lugar perfecto.

¿Por qué había aceptado de todas formas? Para ella, hubiera sido más que suficiente, celebrar en su departamento con ese par de locas chicas, una torta y unas tazas de chocolate caliente. No era necesario… pero ellas habían insistido, uno de sus mayores defectos era decirles que no, y hela ahí.

En una discoteca en el centro de Tokyo.

Con timidez, dio paso a paso mientras el DJ cambiaba el efecto de la iluminación, ahora todo el salón tenía motitas verdes fosforescentes mientras la enorme bola de cristal reflejaba los colores de la pista. Podía sentir que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban al sentir las miradas de los bailarines, ¡Odiaba que le prestaran atención!

—Por fin llegaste—se quejó la castaña de rollos en su cabeza—Pensamos que habías escapado.

—N-no p-podría hacerlo—confesó la mujer de ojos perlados—A-Accedí a venir con ustedes ésta n-noche.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Tenten, viendo enternecida el leve sonrojo de su apenada amiga. A pesar de la poca luz en el lugar podía notar las mejillas ardientes de la chica.

—Ino ya encontró con quién bailar—se volvió a quejar viendo con reproche el centro de la pista donde bailaba la despampanante rubia con un joven con peinado de piña.

— ¿Enserio es buena idea que las haya acompañado?—preguntó Hinata, con voz casi inexistente. Pero qué la castaña escuchó perfectamente a pesar del alto volumen de la música.

— ¡Claro que sí! Además, bailas increíble—confesó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

La Hyuuga no sabía dónde meter el rostro en esos momentos… definitivamente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de ningún lugar. Tampoco le agradaba que le dieran cumplidos con referencia a algo en donde posiblemente destacara, ella era modesta y recatada… por eso no acostumbraba a ir a lugares como esos.

—Vayamos a bailar la siguiente canción, ¿te parece bien?—preguntó Tenten—Toma esto, te encantará—le ofreció una copa con un líquido rojo brillante.

—S-sabes que no tomo…

—Te relajará… además sabe delicioso—sentenció la joven de vestido rosado con vuelo en el pecho y la cintura. Entrecerró los ojos con advertencia, llevando la copa a los labios de Hinata la bebida colorada para empinarla y hacer que la mujer de azulados cabellos bebiera un trago pequeño.

—Sabe b-bien—confesó Hinata, avergonzada por no poder dejar de lado sus hábitos nerviosos y algo torpes. Tenten le sonrió.

— ¡Vayamos a bailar!—la tomó de la mano, dejando las copas en la mesita alta junto a los bolsos.

Caminando entre parejas bailando se adentraron al fondo de la pista donde cierta rubia parecía divertirse de lo lindo con aquel chico de peinado alocado. Aquel joven muchacho, tenía unos pantalones entubados hasta el final donde se ampliaban en campanas dejando ver sus zapatos de charol. Una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y una cadenita de oro sobre su desnudo pecho.

Volvió a repetirse… ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar? Se sentía totalmente como un pez fuera del agua… los nervios no la dejaban moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar desde que había llegado al lado de sus amigas. Sudó frío al sentir la mirada burlona de varias personas que bailaban alrededor de ella.

— ¿Ya se conocían?—susurró Hinata, nerviosa a Tenten al oído al ver bailar a Ino con ese chico.

La castaña asintió— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Él es Shikamaru Nara! Se encuentra en el departamento de Cuentas por Pagar.

Suspiró, ni siquiera conocía a sus propios compañeros de trabajo. Ella junto a las dos féminas estaban en Cuentas por Cobrar, en teoría tendrían que conocerse todos los empleados del lugar pero ella en su vida había visto al chico. Nuevamente se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

 _Our hearts were ringing_  
 _In the key that our souls were singing._  
 _As we danced in the night,_  
 _Remember how the stars stole the night away_

Cerró sus ojos con vergüenza, tenía que bailar si no quería seguir escuchando las sutiles risas a su alrededor por estar ahí parada como poste en medio de la pista. Tenía que soltarse aunque un calor en su garganta se aglomerara presa del pánico de ser observada. Se sintió culpable al querer escapar, pero sus amigas habían insistido mucho en querer llevarla a festejar su cumpleaños a ese lugar, no podía irse. Moviéndose al compás de la música que comenzó a sentir iba perdiendo aquella timidez que la caracterizaba.

—Quítense principiantes—hasta sus oídos la voz de una mujer llegó, mientras la multitud se abría ante el llamado de aquella hermosa joven.

Sus largos cabellos rosados se movían al compás de la canción que había comenzado a sonar, vestía un entallado vestido en color azul marino con brillantes que resaltaban la figura de aquella joven de largas piernas que lucían más junto a sus zapatillas. Sus movimientos eran seguros mientras los demás bailarines dejaban de moverse para ver a aquella chica de ojos color jade.

Sin poder evitarlo, fue empujada por aquella chica. Mientras el ceño de Ino se fruncía.

— ¡No la soporto!—se quejó molesta Ino, viendo a Shikamaru—Es una prepotente…

—Déjala Ino—comentó Tenten, igual un poco molesta.

—Que problemático—se quejó Shikamaru, viendo también a la joven bailar—Sakura siempre hace lo mismo, hace lo que quiere solo porque baila bien.

— ¡Oye pero ni siquiera baila tan bien!

—Y ahí viene el otro idiota—habló nuevamente Tenten, al ver que desde uno de los pisos superiores de la discoteca, varios jóvenes vitoreaban a la chica pero también al joven de azabaches cabellos que se levantaba de mala gana para seguir a la de cabellos rosados.

— ¿Él q-quién es?—preguntó Hinata, un poco cohibida.

—Sasuke Uchiha—escupió Ino—Es un bombón, pero es un egocéntrico. Solía gustarme pero no es lo que yo pensé—dijo con un deje de desilusión, mientras aquel joven llegaba al centro de la pista.

La joven Hyuuga llevó su mano a la altura de su pecho, todo ese lugar no encajaba para nada con ella y ella tampoco con el lugar. Lo mejor sería irse, podía escuchar los vitoreos de la gente al ver bailar a aquel par de jóvenes.

Las caderas del joven se movían con el ritmo de la música, aunque la de cabellos rosas intentara tomar la mano del hombre éste parecía no estar interesado en emparejarse durante el baile con la chica. Aunque aquella chica llamada Sakura intentara seguir los expertos pasos del Uchiha él parecía desinteresado, bailando solo en su mundo.

— ¡Ese es el Teme!—exclamó un chico rubio desde el piso superior— ¡Enséñales cómo se hace!

Los pasos del Uchiha eran dedicados, elegantes sin dejar de hacer suspirar a las demás jóvenes del lugar. Los bailarines que anteriormente se divertían en la pista de colores retomaron sus lugares para imitar los pasos que aquel soberbio joven hacía, deslizando su mano de arriba abajo en un paso clásico de aquella música, al igual que sus pies se bamboleaban de lado a lado sobre el mismo lugar.

—Sigamos bailando—dijo Shikamaru al grupo de chicas—Ignoren a esos dos.

—Tienes razón—Ino se colocó al lado de Shikamaru. Siguiendo el mismo patrón de baile que las demás personas, Tenten hizo lo mismo mientras un joven de pobladas cejas se acercaba a ella a bailar animado dejándola nuevamente parada ahí… en la esquina de esa gran pista luminosa.

 _My thoughts are with you_  
 _Holding hands with your heart to see you_  
 _Only blue talk and love,_  
 _Remember how we knew love was here to stay_

Disculpándose internamente con sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo, decidió que era hora de dejar el lugar. Bajó la mirada apenada, buscando el lugar por donde se encontraba su bolso en aquella mesa de bar, dirigiendo sus pasos para llegar al lugar.

Antes de dejar la pista de baile, sintió que alguien la tomaba por la muñeca impidiendo que llegara a su destino. Acongojada por la situación, giró su rostro solo para encontrarse a aquel chico de mirada oscura y azabaches cabellos alborotados. No entendía que pasaba, solo se dejó guiar por los suaves pero rápidos movimientos del moreno. Su rostro se coloreó presa de sentir nuevamente ojos sobre su nuca, muchos de ellos disgustados al ver que precisamente él, la sacaba a bailar.

¿Por qué habiendo más chicas en el lugar tenía que ser justamente ella? Había jóvenes que se movían mucho mejor que ella.

Quería preguntar porque, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta sin darle tregua para salir. Aquel nerviosismo característico emergía desde el interior de su pecho, podía casi escuchar el latir desbocado de su corazón a pesar del alto volumen de la música. Cerró sus ojos, esperando a perder el conocimiento pero su brazo fue halado provocando que prestara atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aquel hombre había torcido sus brazos de la misma manera que él, haciéndola girar con él a paso lento.

Sus mejillas ardían, mientras los fríos ojos oscuros la observaban, el rostro de marfil de aquel joven permanecían sobre ella. Esa mirada pesaba, no pudiendo soportar más bajó su mirada a los pies que se movían en perfecta sincronización. Boqueó varias veces, obligándose a poder hablar.

— ¿Por qué yo?—se alabó internamente por no haber tartamudeado al preguntar a ese hombre. Pero sin mirarlo, él la escuchó perfectamente. Sin cambiar su expresión ningún segundo la hizo girar sobre su propio eje, para después depositar su mano en la cintura de la fémina.

Mojó sus labios para hablarle a esa rara chica de ojos perlados—Eres la única que no me ha rogado para bailar—terminó.

Asintió todavía sin entender completamente lo que el moreno le expresó.

—Y-yo ya debo i-irme—pidió disculpas intentando soltarse pero éste se lo impidió.

—Me tiene harto que todas las mujeres esperen algo que jamás vendrá—confesó desinteresado—No me interesa bailar con ninguna de ellas. Te vi tan patética ahí parada que posiblemente sea entretenido compartir contigo un par de piezas durante la noche.

La chica se sonrojó, pues podía sentir que casi la degollaban con la mirada. Tras girar un par de veces más pudo notar la mirada sorprendida de sus amigas que en ningún momento dejaron de bailar pero tampoco de prestarle atención.

Pues para sorpresa de todos los asistentes de la discoteca, aquella anónima muchacha de ojos raros había logrado lo que muchas otras no. Conseguir la atención de Sasuke Uchiha, desde que aquel joven frecuentaba la disco no se había dignado a bailar con nadie en pareja, ni siquiera con la mejor bailarina del lugar, aquella chica de cabellos rosados que ahora miraba molesta a la pareja de morenos bailar.

Cuando la suave mano de Hinata pretendía escapar de la fuerte mano masculina fue detenida nuevamente cuando las bocinas de la disco y las luces se unieron llegando a sus oídos las maravillosas notas de una canción que se escuchaba mucho en esos días. El grupo de Earth, Wind and Fire invadía la discoteca en su totalidad. La gente se había dispersado alrededor de la pista solo para poner atención a la pareja.

 _Now December found the love we shared in September._  
 _Only blue talk and love,_  
 _Remember the true love we share today_

Movimientos clásicos movían sus cuerpos; sin mayor interés en el moreno. Bailaba con aquella chica sin nombre, admitía que se movía como él quería. Dejándose guiar por su mano. Tendió su mano para girar con ella al pasar ambos brazos por encima del cuello femenino.

Era la primera vez que se sentía en perfecta sincronía con una mujer que no conocía, pues incluso ella ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo por buscarle para bailar, estaba seguro que ella ni siquiera lo conocía y de alguna manera era mejor así pues podría disfrutar de su pasatiempo favorito con alguien que no le acosaba por ser quién era.

— ¡Así se hace Hina!—ambos morenos escucharon el grito de una mujer a sus espaldas. Al girar, Hinata se encontró con una sonriente Ino que miraba victoriosa a la pelirrosa que a ellos los observaba con molestia. Solo para después abandonar la pista de baile.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hina!—gritó otra joven, que Sasuke tampoco conocía.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios, solo para después poner atención a su compañera de baile; quién su rostro parecía una torreta de ambulancia por lo colorado que estaba. Las largas pestañas de esa chica brillaban con los destellos de la luces del salón, mientras ambos eran envueltos por la música.

Solo para después de dar la última vuelta, comenzaba a sonar una canción lenta de los Bee Gees. La conocía a la perfección, siguiendo aquella electrizante sensación al tomar las manos de la suave muchacha giró con ella, parecía como si desde siempre se hubieran conocido pues encajaban perfectamente al girar o moverse, adelante, atrás, derecha, izquierda. Perfecta sincronización, al girar el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica de vestido lila la inclinó como en un paso de tango, para después regresarla a su lugar. Volver a girar ambos y cargarla por la espalda, alzándola sobre sus hombros mientras aún giraban.

Prefería no conocer el nombre de aquella fémina, pues aquella electrizante sensación desaparecería una vez que ella supiera quién era él.

—Así que es tu cumpleaños—habló él de manera ronca al oído de la mujer, solo provocando sonrojarla y avergonzarla más. Hasta esos momentos agradecía no haber sucumbido a esos constantes desmayos provocados gracias a su vergonzosa personalidad. Nerviosa por el comentario, asintió lentamente—Pues felicidades.

Dijo él de una manera galante a la desconocida. Hinata tragó pesado y decidió que era momento de irse. No podía seguir más en ese lugar con ese intimidante joven.

—Lo siento—se disculpó al soltarse de la mano de éste, ante la atenta mirada de los demás asistentes de la disco. Ignorando en su carrera a sus amigas que le gritaron para detenerla, pero ella prefirió ignorarlos.

A tropezones llegó a la salida de la disco que aún sonaba fuertemente, buscó con la mirada un taxi para irse de ahí. Aunque se le hiciera de cuento de hadas, al escuchar las insistentes voces de Ino y Tenten, corrió olvidando su bolsa y en el camino su zapatilla como la Cenicienta.

Cuando las luces de un taxi brillaron, alzó su mano para esperar a que éste se detuviera y cuando pudo entró dictando al chófer la dirección.

•.•

Ambas se miraron sin entender todavía que había pasado. Un deje de desilusión embargó sus miradas de diferentes colores. Viendo por donde la Hyuuga se había ido, no habían tenido tiempo de darle alcance a la vergonzosa chica. Entre las manos de la rubia descansaba el bolso de la que se había escapado, mientras que la castaña se agachaba a recoger la zapatilla olvidada.

— ¿Jugaba a la Cenicienta?—preguntó Tenten.

—Supongo, ya son las doce de la noche—se burló la rubia—Dejando al príncipe antes de que la magia se acabara.

Ambas rieron por el chiste.

—Ay, Hinata—suspiraron ambas resignadas, dándose la vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la discoteca.

Aunque antes de hacerlo, fueron detenidas por aquel agrio muchacho dueño de la pista de baile. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre ambas féminas. Le sonrieron antes de que él hablara e ingresaron al lugar.

Sasuke Uchiha se había quedado solo en la pista, solo para minutos después reaccionar ante la chica que salía corriendo de la disco, obligándose a casi correr para darle alcance. Había sido una sensación que nunca en su vida había conocido; queriendo olvidar su tonta regla mental de no querer conocer el nombre de la joven para no arruinar esa sensación desconocida pero adicta.

Aquel par de chicas que pasaron de él, iban a decirle quién era ella.

•.•

Otro día en la oficina terminaba, obligándose a ella y sus amigas a no mencionar palabra alguna de lo sucedido en la discoteca. Se juró que no regresaría jamás al lugar pues todo había sido tan raro que prefería mejor no recordarlo, ni recordar la sensación que aquel moreno había provocado en su interior al compartir pasos en la pista de baile.

Que curiosa era la vida. La canción que habían estado bailando era precisamente sobre el mes de Septiembre… los recuerdos de un 21 de Septiembre. Una suave sonrisa se extendió sobre sus labios pues aunque jamás volviera a ver a ese muchacho de pesada mirada, lo iba a recordar como algo lindo.

Al tomar el elevador que la llevaría a la recepción del gran corporativo, presionó el botón. Mientras el normal jalón en el estómago llegó, acomodó su lisa falda ejecutiva, junto a su saco y su bolso de mano. Esperó pacientemente para llegar a la planta baja, hasta escuchar el timbre. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—Hasta mañana, señorita Hyuuga—se despidió cordialmente la recepcionista al ver pasar a la fémina.

—Hasta mañana, Karin—terminó la peli azul; y ver la puerta giratoria de cristal que daba a la calle.

Vio su reloj, apenas tendría tiempo para llegar a su casa y preparar algunas cosas para el día siguiente. El cierre de mes siempre era pesado; caminó suavemente mientras el sonido hueco de sus tacos llegaba sus oídos.

Jamás se esperó encontrarse con aquel joven que la hizo vibrar durante aquel baile en la disco.

Su rostro sorprendido y algo sonrojado; prestó atención al relajado joven que estaba recargado en la puerta de una limosina negra. Los ojos oscuros permanecían cerrados, mientras él estaba cruzado de brazos.

—Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

— ¿C-cómo me encontraste?—preguntó asombrada, llegando hasta dónde él esperaba de pie.

—Digamos que ese no es tu asunto—finalizó el hombre, viendo directo a la chica. Una sonrisa arrogante se asomó sobre sus pálidos labios al ver que ella bajaba inmediatamente su mirada, escondiendo sus ojos entre su flequillo.

— ¿En q-que puedo a-ayudarle?

—Que maleducada mujer—se burló, abrió la puerta de su limosina. Sacando del interior del auto algo que ella perdió esa noche—Todavía de que me he tomado la molestia de traerte esto—la chica levantó el rostro viendo la zapatilla que había perdido—Igual que la Cenicienta…

Su rostro se coloreó, extendiendo nerviosamente su mano para tomar el zapato—G-gracias. S-supongo que es t-todo.

—Serás mi pareja de baile de ahora en adelante, quieras o no—sentenció el moreno, viendo con frialdad a la muchacha. Ella le vio sorprendida sin saber qué hacer, mientras él se apartaba de la puerta solo para extenderle la mano para adentrarla en el vehículo.

Sin saber qué hacer, su cuerpo reaccionó ante la invitación del Uchiha.

Ambos entraron en la limusina, perdiéndose sobre la avenida principal de Tokyo.

Cuando ambas amigas de trabajo salieron de la oficina, vieron con una sonrisa cómplice al hombre que esperaba por Hinata en la entrada. Ellas le habían dicho dónde encontrar a la chica de perlados ojos que escapó de él ese sábado. Se abrazaron como dos colegialas emocionadas y se juraron qué fungirían de hadas madrinas si era necesario.

Ese fue el comienzo de una historia de baile en Septiembre, que poco a poco se iría transformando en algo más que solo compañeros de ritmo.

•.•

•

•.•

Al salir de sus recuerdos de aquel entonces, llevó su cansada mirada perlada a la niña que ahora dormía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Abrazada de un peluche de una rana color verde con mejillas rosadas.

Suspiró la vieja Uchiha, pues cuando Himawari le hacía recordar aquella noche miles de mariposas volvían a picotear traviesas en su estómago. No se había enamorado de aquel joven arrogante en un principio, pero una vez alguien le había dicho que los sentimientos eran más fáciles de demostrar mientras bailaban. Pues aunque en un principio no quisiera reconocerlo, sus almas se habían llamado por medio de aquellos movimientos.

Posteriormente, el tiempo que pasó con aquel Uchiha comenzaron a ser mayores. Hasta solo dejar de ser compañeros de baile para ser compañeros de toda la vida, formando una familia que fue creciendo y ahora, tanto ella como él tenían nietos.

Aunque Sasuke ya no estuviera en ese mundo con ella, estaba segura que aquel hombre arrogante la estaría esperando en los elíseos para seguir bailando en las estrellas.

—Un 21 de Septiembre te conocí, Sasuke—dijo la vieja Hinata.

Levantándose con cuidado de la silla y acariciando la cabeza azulada de Himawari, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla infantil para luego apagar la luz de la habitación e irse a su propia cama a descansar.

Al meterse dentro de las calentitas colchas, se acomodó recostando su cabeza sobre la mullida espalda, sus ojos pesaron. Dando un largo bostezo, cerró los ojos para descansar. Esa era la última vez que Himawari escuchaba la historia de cómo Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga se habían conocido pues el cansado cuerpo de la viuda se hundía en un sueño eterno.

Mientras aquel hombre, la esperaba en la entrada de los elíseos para tomar su mano y seguir danzando eternamente junto a la mujer que aprendió a amar.

 _Fin._

•.•

* * *

 **¡Bueno, heme aquí nuevamente! Éste pequeño Song-fic es para el desafío de "Es de Fanfics" que al principio de la historia comenté. Espero que les haya gustado, el fic en sí, está ambientado a finales de los setentas, cuando la música disco estaba en su apogeo por todo el mundo. Es un relato con un final algo triste pero bonito, no abarque mucho acerca de un romance pues aquí narro como se conocieron Sasuke y Hinata.**

 **Por cierto, ya me encuentro trabajando en los capítulos de "El Pecado de Amarte" y "El Placer de los ojos de Luna" pues a pesar de todos los problemas que se han venido presentando aquí en la ciudad debido a los constantes sismos quiero seguir adelante. Todos tenemos que seguir adelante.**

 **Igual si se acaba el mundo :v les mando muchos abrazos y besos a quiénes sobrevivan al final.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos si es que seguimos existiendo.**

 **Recuerden dejar un review para saber que les pareció, si merezco tomatazos o les gustó.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
